Stellar
by Lovin'Brolli
Summary: B/V . If you think my other fics were OOC wait till you read this one! I just think that Vegeta wouldn't always be the hard and cold bastard that we know and love. I mean, he's gotta be soft sometimes.No flames, it will make me cry,


  


Stellar  


  
  
  
He was lonely. There was no one to taunt. Kakkarot was the only one who would acknowledge him, and give him a good fight. But Kakkarot was a baka, and an unbeleuiveably stupid one at that. He didn't fight with Bulma too much- she had given him a place to stay, and lately, she was almost nice.  
  
Vegeta sighed as he sat thinking at the kitchen table. He had come there to eat, only to discover he wasn't that hungry after all.  
Suddenly, the door burst open, and a stream of people came in , following Bulma. Chi Chi and Goku with Gohan, as well as Krillen, Yamcha, Tien, Chaozu, Master Roshi, and Oolong.  
  
" Hey Vegeta. You hungry?" Bulma asked cheerfully as she opened the fridge to get food for her guests. No one else has said anything to him. Chi Chi pinched Goku when he started to say hello.  
  
Vegeta felt uncomfortable and helpless, two things he hated feeling. He wished he could just blow them all to bits. Everyone was talking, mingling, helping themselves to to drinks, all being carefull to avoid Vegeta, at all costs. Bulma noticed this, and frowned. Sure, Vegeta had tried to kill them all once, but he wasn't really evil. Was she the only one who had taken the time to get to know him, even marginally? And it made her really angry to see him alone. He almost looked unhappy, if you really looked at his face hard. She glared at everyone, and watched with mixed feelings as Vegeta quietly exited the room.   
  
_ Why does it hurt my heart so much to see him so lonely? Why am I feeling so much?_ Bulma asked herself.  
  
  
  
_Meet me in outerspace  
We could spend the night  
watch the Earth come up  
I've grown tired of that place;  
Won't you come with me?  
We could start again  
_  
  
  
  
As quietly as Vegeta had, Bulma snuck out of the kitchen. She followed Vegeta outside, to the little deck on the side of their house. He was looking up at the stars, just watching, like it was a fascinating movie.  
  
" Vegeta?" he slowly tuirned around to face her. His expression was unreadable.  
  
" What are you doing out here?" she asked quietly, also looking up at the sky, trying to see if there was anythign special up there.  
  
" Finding where Vegeta-sei used to be." he murmured, resuming his first position, looking up. Bulma moved next to him- so their arms were practically touching. She could feel the warmth he gave off.  
  
They stood in companionable silence for a while. Then Vegeta began to speak. He pointed up to the sky.  
  
" See that ring of stars over there?" he said in a soft voice, so unlike his usual mocking tone.  
  
" Yes....."  
  
" And see that space between the fourth and fifth one? The where Vegeta-sei was. Where I'm from." Bulma said nothing, but turned her head slowly, to study his profile. Kame, but it was so beautiful in the moonlight, and the whole situation was so cliche. But it felt special. And it truly was.  
  
" It seems so very far away from here." he said with......something, in his voice. Was it regret? Sadness?  
  
" Do you miss it Vegeta?" Buma asked, desperate to see more of this apparetnly new side of him.  
  
He laughed bitterly. " I was merely a child when I left. And it was a shithole."  
  
" But do you?" she gently prodded. He was silent for a moment, as if contemplating her question.  
  
" I miss....the way of life there. It was much simpler. Here on Chikyuu...things are different, and there are......words that one must learn, and ways to behave. And it's hard to get used to, when you've come from I do." He turned to look at her, arms folded across his chest. SHe leaned back on the deck railing.  
  
" Beleive it or not Vegeta, but I'm lonely too. Like you."  
  
" I never said I was lonely, woman." Vegeta spat out, but with no real venom in his voice.  
  
" But you are, Vegeta." Bulma said it so quietly, it was almost a whisper. He asid nothing, but Bulma noticed his face got slightly softer.  
  
" And I am. And I would like very much for us to be friends."   
He snorted. " I don't need friends. Im not a weakling human like you." Bulma smiled tenderly  
  
" Everyone needs friends Vegeta. And we wouldn't have to tell anybody. Friendship is so simple . "  
  
Vegeta continued to stare at her, wondering why she wanted a friend like him.  
" Yes..." he found himself saying, " friends."  
  
Bulma smiled, a big bright one this time, and touched his arm. A jolt ran through him , and he supressed the urge to shudder.  
  
" Now come back inside with me."  
  
  
  
_How do you do it?  
Make me feel like I do?  
How do you do it?  
It's better than I ever knew_  
  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta entered the party together, acting as if they hadn't just broken inportant ground. Everyone stopped and stared at them. Vegeta grew uncomfortable, and scowled at everyone. When he tried to leave, however, Bulma grabbed his arm and leaned up close to his ear so only he could hear what she had to say.  
  
" Please stay. Here, by my side. We're friends now Vegeta." Yet again, everyone stood like idiots watching in amazement, this time, as Vegeta smiled. Actually smiled. It was short lived though, and his usual frown soon settled in.  
  
  
  
  


* * * *   


  
  
  
One morning,not too long after the beginning of their friendship, Bulma entered the kitchen to find Vegeta eating cereal at the counter.  
  
" Morning Vegeta." she put some water on to boil and leaned back against the counter.  
  
" Morning woman." he grunted.  
  
" Bulma." she corrected with a smile.  
  
" Whatever." Vegeta tried desperately go keep his smile under control.Bulma walked into the living room with her cup of coffee, to watch T.V., with Vegeta in trail, and after a moment's hesitation, he plopped don next to her on the couch.   
Bulma had just turned it on to watch " One Saturday Morning."  
  
" Put it on Batman Beyond." Vegeta ordered gruffly.  
  
Though she tried valiantly, Bulma could not contain her giggle. _Vegeta watches Batman Beyond!!!_ she though to herself over and over , until Vegeta's disgrutled look sent her completely over the edge, and she collapsed onto his shoulder, her own shaking so badly with badly with laughter she could hardly breathe.  
He stiffened for the briefest of seconds, before putting his arm around her in a playful headlock.  
  
" Batman Beyond!" Bulma shrieked with glee, delighted at her new discoverey. Vegeta poked her in her ribs, causing her to laugh even harder. Now, Bulma was laughing so hard she couldn't keep still, and when one of her ribs accidently nudged him, knocking him completely off balance, it didn't take long for them to fall off the couch, and end up a tangled pile of giggling arms and legs.  
  
Yamcha walked through the kitchen door quietly. He had come to see Bulma, and console her on what he deemed her " new , rather unfortunate house guest". He followed the dound of wild laughter in the living room, wondering who the male voice belonged too. He peeked in the doorway, only to be nearly bowled over by the site he saw : Vegeta and Bulma in eachother's arms, laughing like loons, and poking and kicking. And Vegeta was honestly, truly laughing. Not his scornful mocking laughter either.  
  
Now being the horrible gossip that he was, Yamcha quickly crept out of Capsule Corp to tell the guys about what he had seen.  
  
  
  
  


* * * *   


  
  
  
" Must have been someone else, Yamcha." Krillen insisted, shaking his little bald head.  
  
" Yeah, I mean.....Bulma and Vegeta? That's crazy." Tien agreed.  
  
The gang ( all the male members minus Piccolo and the kids) were sitting around the Son's kitchen table like old women, listening to Yamcha's new gosip.  
  
" I'm telling you guys, it was him! Vegeta! With my girlfriend!" Yamcha punded the table.  
  
" When did you suddenly care? Didn't you say you were ' on a break' anyway? And besides, weren't you with that chick last night, uh...what's her name?" Oolong giggled.  
  
" Summer." Yamcha muttered, his cheeks getting red.  
  
" I just can't beleive it." Goku stated, scratching his head.  
  
" Look, we were on a break! I mean, Summer was hot, just get over it man!"Yamcha stood up angrily.  
  
"Uhhh....Yamcha..I was talking about Vegeta and Bulma." Goku tapped Yamcha''s head.  
  
" Let's go there now, I'll show you! You'll see how they act together!' Yamcha jumped up.  
  
" You mean, spy ? On Vegeta?" Krillen stuttered, visibly shaking at the thought.  
  
" Oh c'mon, you pansy. Just a little bit. All we have to do is mask our ki's. And besides, you hardly have one, Chromedome!" Yamcha laughed.  
  
" Good idea! I wanna see this! Let's go!" Goku jumped up, and they all followed him out the door.  
  
  
When Goku, Yamcha, Tien, Chaozu, Oolong, Master Roshi, and a very terrified Krillen got to Capsule Corp, Goku announced that Vegeta and Bulma were in the pool.  
  
" No shit, Goku! Can't you hear them? Forget about thier ki. They're making enough noise to raise the dead." Yamcha snarled, already getting furious at Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
" Lower your ki, guys." Goku reminded them before they flew down for a hiding spot with a good view of the pool.  
  
  
" Vegeta!" Bulma splashed her fists on the water. " Vegeta where are you?" No answer. Vegeta had suddenly dissapeared. " Come on Vegeta. If you're hiding somewhere, waiting to pounce on me, I'll kick your ass, I swear!"   
  
Suddenly, she let out a squeal as she was pulled under water. The hiding gang gasped before they realized that it was most likely Vegeta, as Yamcha had told them. They gave eachother nervous looks as Vegeta and Bulma stayed under water for a record amount of time.  
  
" Well, Vegeta could last under there a lot longer, but not Bulma. Human lungs, you know. " Goku whispered. Krillen's brows shot up.  
  
" Heh, how do you think she's getting air? Or should I say, from whom ?"   
  
Vegeta and Bulma stared at eachother under water. Her blue hair floated around her face, and her skin looked flawless and white. She needed air so badly, but she didn't want to break the spell. Though she couldn't see Vegeta's features well underwater, she could see his stillness, and she could feel something - what was it? - in the water around them.  
  
As if sensing her need for air, Vegeta moved forward, and gently pulled Bulma to him, and placed his cool wet lips on her own full ones. His air filled her lungs and Bulma breathed in deeply, still latched on to Vegeta's hard mouth. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, and her arms encircled his neck, her soft breasts pressed against his hard chest.  
  
She closed her eyes, and could see, like a movie playing before her eyes for only her too see, a young Vegeta. He was crying. _Vegeta is sharing his memories with me! _Bulma thought to herslef fleetingly before concentrating on what she was seeing.  
  
" No son of mine will cry." A deep voice said as a large hand flashed out and slapped Young Vegeta hard across his face. More and more pictures flashed before Bulma; Vegeta's childhood friends being killed, Vegeta being beaten to a bloody pulp by his father. And she soon noticed that Vegeta stopped crying, and he began to build a wall around his heart, and covered up his soul, for no one to see. It was the only way he survived.  
  
Finally, the flow of memories stopped, and Vegeta slumped against her. She tightened her arms around him, and pushed up to the surface.  
The gang watched from the secret place as Vegeta and Bulma surfaced in eachother's arms, and stared at eachother, with seemingly new awareness.  
  
" Vegeta." Bulma breathed, and buried her head in his neck. He smelled faintly of sweat and chlorine. He ran his hand over her slick hair.  
  
" It really hurts, Bulma, to feel so much all at once, after such a long time."  
  
  
  
_Meet me in outerspace  
I will hold you close, if you're afraid of heights  
I need you to see this place, it might be the only way,  
that i can show you how  
it feels to be inside you  
_  
  
  
" Will you let me love you?" Bulma whispered against his ear. He shivered, and held her closer.  
  
" I may not always be kind." he said gruffly.  
  
" Neither will I. " Bulma smiled.  
  
" And I might not always say the things you want to hear." Was that uncertainty in his voice?  
  
" Vegeta, it's so odd, I hardly knew you before. But I know you now, and I love you for everything you were. And for everything you will be."  
  
Vegeta smiled. " I only have the very simplest of words, Bulma. And I'm going to try so hard for you, " he said fiercely, " I love you. It's all I have."  
  
" It's all I want." Bulma whispered, right before Vegeta leaned in and nipped the tip of her nose, then moved down to her mouth, and gave her a rough kiss; it was unrefined, and hard, but it was so full of love and yearning, that it brought tears to Bulma's eyes.  
  
Goku had been relating every word of their conversation to his comrades as he heard them. Yamcha stood in resignation as Vegeta poured everything he was into that kiss, and as Bulma took it all, and gave it back to him threefold. Krillen's eyes went wide.  
" Wow, he must really love her." he whispered, more to himself than anyone.  
  
  
  
_How do you do it?  
Make me feel like I do?  
How do you do it?  
It's better than I ever knew._  
  
  
  
Thier legs tangled and entwined in the cool water, and their hands explored eachother's bodies, memorizing every curve and ridge.  
  
" How can you be here?" Vegeta whispered against Bulma's neck. Se let out a throaty and triumphant laugh.  
  
" It seems you've conquered me, Vege-chan."  
  
  
  
_You are stellar._  
  
  
  
  



End file.
